Terminator: Battle for the Future
by Stargazer15
Summary: Set before, during, and after the movies. In the future John Connor creates a new time machine and sends Kyle Reese to fix the damage done by Skynet. Another Terminator is sent to kill John yet again. Please R/R this is my first fanfiction!


Terminator: Battle for the Future By Stargazer  
  
Chapter One: Before it all Began Los Angeles, California, 2027  
  
The Terminators were coming. The people ran as they shot through the openings of the tunnel they were hiding in. "We've gotta get away from here, now! What do we do, Commander?" Sergeant Reese said standing by his side. "Stay away from Skynet, that's for sure! I'll stay here and think of something." The man said as he told the Sergeant to go. Skynet was the mega computer that programmed and made all of the Terminators. Terminators were infiltration units, metal Cyborgs covered with human flesh, created by the computer to kill the human resistance. Skynet had started the nuclear war and sent the holocaust, ruining everything in Los Angeles in a bloodbath of fire. Blood spurted everywhere as a Terminator threw a burst of rays from his rifle. The Commander had to look away in heartfelt sorrow. The machines were now killing their children. "No way am I gonna let you stay here with this thing. We're gonna get killed." He told the Sergeant. If the Terminators didn't get them, the Hunter-Killers soon would. "Fine by me, Commander Connor." Reese said as they made their way to unit 577. "Commander Skynet just programmed one of the Terminators and sent it back through time after your mother. It's trying to get to you. It knows you! It sabotaged my project!" One of the scientists said as they arrived. "Oh, my God! What do we do?" Reese was concerned. Connor smiled remembering long ago what had happened when he sent Reese back to the past. Kyle Reese was John Connor's soon to be father in the past where he wasn't born yet. One could go crazy thinking about it, his mother always said. "You mean they sent him after my mom in the past so that this wouldn't happen?" Connor asked. "Yes, how did you know?" The Scientist asked, surprised. "Just a hunch." Connor said smiling, remembering what would happen in the future, er past. The Scientist shrugged. "We need to have a backup plan and fast. I'm not going to be the one responsible for this if our unit gets blown up by those damned machines." The Scientist said. "What did you have in mind?" Connor asked. "What did you have in mind?" The scientist returned. "We have to send one of my men back to protect my mother, so that I am still alive." Connor was thinking of Reese as he said this. "That's fine. But what do we do with the other problem?" The scientist asked. "The Terminator prototype that escaped your lab? Not my problem." Connor crossed his arms. "It is your problem. He went through Skynet before I could get to him. He's going after you. That is, the you in the past." The scientist said. Connor shook his head. He had almost forgotten about the other Terminator, the T1000, an advanced metal poly-alloy which could morph into anything it sampled by contact. More advanced then the (Arnold) model 101s, which were out there now, killing their children. Was it that year already? "Yes, I remember. I sent back a Terminator to protect me. This could blow your mind if you think about it." Connor said, very confused. The scientist stared at him like he was crazy. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come on, I have an idea." Connor took the Skynet scientist to the lab. They hid behind the rocks as soon as they got out of the tunnel. They were the only ones out alive. These things are quick." Connor said as he handed Reese the gun. "I know sir, I've spent half of my life fighting them. I was practically born a soldier." Reese said. Connor nodded. I know you are. Which is why you are head of the Unit 557, under my command. I need you to do something for me." Connor handed him a picture of his mother. "One of those things are after her." Connor said staring at one who was just shooting at as many people it could get. Blood and debris spread everywhere. "You said your mother was dead." Reese said staring at the picture. " "No, one of Jackson's T1000 copies went berserk in his lab. He was trying to create a good machine, one built to protect my people. All it took was one programming error. Reese, someone sabotaged the project. Skynet was able to reprogram it. A traitor inside this unit sent this Terminator back to kill my mother, before she could give birth to me." He pointed at the woman in the picture. "You're asking me to go in Skynet to protect her? Never to return to my own time?" Reese stared at the beautiful woman in the picture, he knew going back into Skynet, meant possibly his life. "Yes. My life depends on it. I order you to go back and be her protector. You're the best person for the job. You know how these things work. The insides and out of them." Reese was the best person for the job not because Reese was his real biological father, but because he was talented and resourceful and a hell of a fighter. After consideration, Reese finally nodded. "You know I can't refuse an order, sir. Besides, it's a chance to meet the legend herself, Sarah Connor. I'll protect her and do the best damn job I can. You have my promise of that." Connor saluted him. Sergeant Reese fingered the lines of the faded picture. "She looks so sad. I wonder who she was thinking of." Reese observed. Connor felt a pang of grief in his chest, knowing that he was going to send his future father to his doom. Connor knew that his mother had been thinking of the very same Kyle Reese who was standing before him. "You will say one thing to my mother when you see her. This is from me and I order you to memorize it." He handed Reese a copy of something he had scrawled on a piece of paper after long thoughts of his mother. Sarah Connor had died of old age just after the war had begun. It was cold, and she ailing. This was John's chance to give her a longer life. "Remember, There is no fate but what we make of it." John told Kyle Reese. "I will, sir." Reese nodded. "You will memorize that and prepare for Skynet to take you back." Connor ordered him. "I will." Reese said. "One more thing, you're gonna have to remove all you clothes. Nothing but biological organisims can enter Skynet." Connor informed Reese nodded. "Can't let decency get in the way of duty." Reese joked one more time, as he left.  
  
John Connor watched his future father go down the hallway, to his fate in the past. The scientist from Skylab met him in his office and they both left for Skylab. Skylab, was a lab in which scientists from the resistance set up, secretly to create a new Terminator, which would protect them. However, one of the Terminators the (Robert Patrick) T1000 went bad, and killed everyone there. The place was deserted. It was dark and quiet, almost eerie. "This place is practically a ghost town." Connor observed as the scientist went through a series of security locks to get into the main computer system. "Everyone was killed by the T1000 before it went in Skynet after you and your mother. People are afraid to return here." The scientist said as he turned a key in the door. "I can see why. But why are you coming back here?" Connor asked staring at the nightmarish place, marred, bloody bodies lying before them. The stench of month old dead bodies filled the air, as Connor cocked his laser rifle, ready to shoot anything that moved out of its place. "Your life depends on it. I also had to come back and rescue one of my babies before someone got to him too." The scientist said. He pushed the sides of the self opening door and they opened by force. He flipped on the lights in the main laboratory to Skylab. Before them stood a glass case. In it stood the most frightening thing Connor had ever seen. It was a cybernetic organism. It was tall, and powerful. "This is the last copy of the latter 101 version I have. My new T1000 flew the coop. I just hope this one doesn't." The scientist said. Connor stared at the Cyborg endoskeleton. It wasn't just any robot, it was a killing machine made to look human. When they programmed it, it would have human flesh, hair, eyes and it even bleed real blood. "You sent Reese back to protect your mother?" The scientist asked. Connor nodded. "You remember that picture mom gave to me? The one where she was real young?" The scientist nodded in return. "Yes, I remember you always had that one on your desk. Damn gorgeous woman, your mom. Not to mention the greatest fighter this sector ever had. What about it?" The scientist said unlocking the glass case. Seeing the Terminator again made Connor nervous, he didn't trust it, even caged in the glass, with no life to it. "I gave Reese that picture to show him what she looked like. I miss her." Connor said, staring at the machine in the glass case. "I never had a real father. My father died, just before the war. I am hoping this thing could make up for it." Connor joked, not realizing the truth to his comment at the machine. John had a few ideas for the machine. He wanted to make it more real this time, not so intense. The scientist smiled. "The programming will take days and I will need your help and full attention while we do this." He said. Connor remembered vaguely a man with dark brown hair about the same height as this machine wearing all leather coming into a Galleria, where he and his best friend Rob were hanging out at. This was many years ago, but he still remembered the smell of the leather and the exhaust from the bike of the Terminator sent to rescue him. "Sure. You have my full attention." Connor said smiling at the memory. "Now what are the specific parameters that you designed for this machine's mission?" The scientist asked as he opened the skull of the machine's head and attaching wires to it. The machine was just bare bones now, but he had in mind exactly what he wanted the machine to look like. Connor handed him a computer chip. "All you have to do is download this into his neural net processing unit. It has all the information, and sub personality routines. All you have to do is program the rest." Connor handed him the chip. Connor was quite a computer expert himself, and took the liberties, learning from another Terminator, once upon a time, how to program the machine. "Very well. I will begin grafting the skin immediately." The scientist nodded. "Cross your fingers." Connor said, as he again, stared at the (Arnold) 101's metal endoskeleton. Time was running out, as they soon would see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Across Time Los Angeles, California, 1984 Two punks are messing around near a site seeing park, when they see a nude man walking their way. He is muscular, powerfully built, and perfect by human standards. "Something's wrong with this picture." One of the punks replies, pointing and laughing at the nude man. "Nice night for a walk, eh?" One of them asks, snickering. The man considers them for a moment. "Nice night for a walk." He repeats, observing them. The one punk turns to another and cracks, "I think this guy is one short of his six pack." "You're clothes. Give them to me." The man replies. The two punks do not comply, and the Terminator reaches forth with his hand and kills the punk. The other punk tries to run, but he is killed as well. The Terminator assumes his clothing and hops on a motor bike to kill Sarah Connor.  
  
Los Angeles, California 1991 A young man in a police uniform steps up to the front door of the Voigt household and knocks on the door. "Are you the legal guardian of John Connor?" The man asks, eyeing the middle aged couple who open the door. The family dog in the backyard is barking ferociously, however no one seems to notice. "That's right officer, what's he done now?" Todd Voigt asks the cop. Both are frustrated with young John's defiant actions. "May I speak to him please?" The man asks politely, looking around the couple for the boy. "You could if he were here, he took off on his bike a few minutes ago. Can I ask what this is about, officer?" Todd repeats again, worried about their foster child. "Nothing important. I just need to ask him a few questions. Do you have a picture of John?" The police officer queries the couple again. Janelle nods, and grabs a picture of twelve year old John Connor. "Sure, anything to help." She hands it to the cop. He looks at it and says, "He's a good looking boy. Thanks." "There was a guy here looking for him earlier. A big guy on a bike. Does he have to do with this?" Todd asks the officer. The officer considers for a moment and shakes his head, offers a friendly but forced smile. "No I wouldn't worry about him. Have a nice day and thanks for your cooperation." The T1000 nods to the foster parents of John Connor and begins his search to kill him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Los Angeles, California, 2002  
  
Seven years from when we saw them last, Sarah Connor has bought a home in downtown L.A. and John is now finishing his first year in college. He decides to have a house party while his mother is gone on vacation. His mother won't know about the beer and alcohol because he planned to have it cleared out by the time she came back. "Hey John, you need to see this." His girlfriend shouts at him over the music. She turns on the television. "This is about you, I know it!" John watches closely as he sees before his eyes the very horror that tried to kill his mother several years ago, in 1984, and again tried to kill John in 1996. "Once again, John Connor, 35, lawyer, father of four of Los Angeles, was brutally shot in his own home three times last night at his residence." The news caster on television reports. The girl looks at him, teasingly. "You're dead, John." "That's not something to tease about, Kristine." John snaps back at her, knowing that this was the work of a Terminator. "This is the same Terminator I told you about, Kristine." John replies, remembering the horror of the T1000 that was sent from the future to kill him. Kristine resists an urge to laugh. "I thought that was all made up." "No, he's real, Kristine. He's out to kill me and everyone here." John says sternly, letting her know this was not a joking matter. "You know your mother was placed in a mental institution for believing in that stuff. You can't possibly." Kristine began again. "Its really true! I thought mom and I prevented Judgment Day! We melted the last Terminator in a steel mill and blew up all of Miles Dyson's work at Cyberdyne!" John frantically thought about how a Terminator could return from the future. "What are you talking about?" Kristine asked, very confused and worried about her boyfriend. John ignored her and tried split up the party. He had to get everyone out of the house now, knowing the Terminator would be after him next. How would he do that? There were several people there, drunk and doing other things he did not want to know about. Would there be someone there to protect him as well? He had to tell his mother, somehow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Cyberdyne Systems Model 101  
  
What John Connor didn't know was that she had seen the very same broadcast and tried calling John at the house from her mother's cabin. "Hello?" John asked as he heard the call over the music. "You must get those innocent people out of the house now. Before he kills them all!" Sarah shouts over the music. "Uh, what people, mom?" John asks his mother and smiles sheepishly to Kristine who is standing there next to him. "Don't mess with me this time, John. I am coming as soon as I can!" Sarah hangs up the phone. "Great, the party's over." John says to Kristine. "What a drag." She replies and helps John clean up the mess. About a block away blue streaks of lightning appear, and another (Arnold) 101 model comes through an opening made in thin air. He is not nude this time, and is clad all in leather, a sophisticated laser gun is at his side. He scans the neighborhood, and finds a phone booth. He walks over and searches the phone book for the name Sarah J. Connor. He tears the page out and makes his way towards the house, acquiring a Harley Davison Bike on his way. Several hours later, John and his girlfriend, Kristine have cleaned the house top to bottom from the party and are waiting on Sarah to return. John grabs a sight rifle from his mother's emergency collection. Kristine's eyes widen. "You know how to shoot one of those things?" She asks John. John nods, an evil, but mischievous smile on his face. "I had a fun childhood." He replies. They wait, turning all of the lights off and locking the door to the house. John's dog, Molly begins to bark. "Molly, be quiet!" Kristine tells the black Border Collie. John knows that all dogs are able to sense Terminators coming. "Get down! He's here!" He pushes Kristine and the dog down as the doorbell rings. John cocks the rifle, ready to shoot anything that comes through the door. A male voice calls out from the front door. "John Connor?" John is unsure if it is ok to come out of hiding. "We're here." Kristine says. John glares at her. "Are you crazy! That's him!" "But I thought you said this thing was a robot. He has hair on his head and is wearing clothes." Kristine observes. "John Connor?" The man asks again, looking around the room. "I'm here." John appears holding the rifle about ready to shoot. "Good the target is acquired. We need to get you out of this place before the other model 101 acquires you." The man replies, not touching the laser gun at his side. "Are you a Terminator?" Kristine asks, when she thinks it is alright to come out of hiding. "Yes. Cyberdyne Systems Model 101." The man says again. "I thought my mom and I destroyed you in the steel mill eleven years ago." John observed. "Not all of the second model 101 was destroyed in the steel mill. Miles Dyson had a backup system in his home computer. After Dyson died, Cyberdyne retrieved it." The Terminator offered. "Oh no! So we didn't prevent Judgment Day?" John asked, a slight panic building inside him. "No. Cyberdyne went on with its plans and the nuclear war was not prevented." The Terminator replied. " So you're here a second time? Can you tell me what's going on here?" John asked. "Affirmative..." The Terminator laid everything down as it happened in the future. Kristine's eyes were wide as she listened to everything the Terminator said. "I don't believe this is real!" She said. "Yeah, the funny thing is Dr. Silverman, my mother's psychiatrist was put into a mental institution after he saw the T1000. He went on and on telling people about Judgment Day. His colleagues assumed him crazy." John laughed, because he knew Silverman had to pay for the way he treated his mother. "So the Terminator is after John?" Kristine asks the 101 model. "Affirmative. He will try to terminate John in order to prevent Michael Connor from being born." Terminator says, scanning the room. The dog settled down, but was still very agitated. "Michael Connor? Is he some relative of mine?" John asks. "Affirmative. Michael Connor is your son." The Terminator says, cocking his rifle. He hears someone at the door, as John and Kristine look at each other. The door is opened and in walks Sarah Connor. She gasps and backs away in fear when she sees the 101. "No! Mom, its okay. He's here to help. When will you learn to trust my judgment?" John asks, glaring at her. "Come with me if you want to live." The Terminator replies, holding out his hand to Sarah.. Sarah sighs, and takes his hand. "You things never change do you? What the hell happened in the steel mill?" She asked it. Sarah has aged since we last saw her, gray specks are flecked in her once brown hair, and lines form around her eyes and forehead. "Not all of the second Terminator was destroyed." It said. Kristine is shaking. "They're real?" She asks in total shock. "Yes and that's what we have been trying to tell you!" John says, and gasps as he hears yet another noise outside. "Everyone shut up! Find cover." Sarah orders, taking her own rifle and standing next to the Terminator. "You know what we're up against?" Sarah asks it. "Yes, another model 101. It had a malfunction after John and Dr. Jackson tried to reprogram it in the year 2027. This one was meant to protect and care for you and John after destroying the T1000. I am another model, they rebuilt." The Terminator said. "So they made you out of scrap metal." Sarah said smiling. "That's my boy. She replied again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Final Battle  
  
The other Terminator model 101 arrives to the house, also clad in leather, making the two indistinguishable. They throw themselves against each other, creating havoc in the house. Sarah does not know which one to shoot. A Terminator is thrust onto the ground. "Shoot." The other Terminator orders her. She riddles the Terminator on the ground with bullets, knowing that will not be enough to get him. From the corner, John is watching with Kristine and their dog, Molly. John has to help his mother. The shot Terminator gets up and lunges towards the other good Terminator. "Get down!" It orders John. The Terminator sees John and begins to go after him, since John was his original target. John knows he's screwed, but doesn't give up. He takes the rifle he is holding and riddles it again with bullets. The Terminator doesn't shake. They barely notice another man in a trench coat come through the door. He lays bullets one after another at the bad Terminator. The bad Terminator is pinned down by Sarah and the good Terminator cuts off its head as a spray of electricity fills the room. The smell of burnt wire comes quickly comes after it and this is finally the end of the bad Terminator. Sarah steps back and she is stunned when she sees who the mysterious man in the green trench coat is. "My God, Kyle? I don't believe its you! All those nightmares I had and its really you." She runs towards them and they hug. What none of them realize, except the good Terminator is that the bad Terminator, now headless is slowly getting up from the ground. "Yes Sarah, I've come back to see you one last time." Kyle said, looking at John. "How did you know that you were his father?" Sarah asked Kyle, knowing that he had discovered the truth. "John has my eyes, and my nose, how could I not see the resemblance? I had to come and visit you to tell you thank you and I love you." Kyle said. Behind them they heard a crash as the Two Terminators fought. "Ignore them, they'll work it out. I miss you." Sarah told him, turning his head so that she could kiss him. Kyle eyed her, sadly. "I can't stay." Tears of both joy and sadness began to fall down Sarah's cheek. "But how are you here?" "There's no time to explain really, except to say that the resistance has built new time travel equipment, to help protect and replace some of the damage the war did. I can't go back in time to prevent Dyson from building Skynet, but I can protect the Terminators from killing you and John. That was and always has been my mission. Goodbye Sarah, I must leave. The Terminator is here to protect you, when I can't." Kyle says sadly. He opens the front door to the house, and bright light fills the room. "Kyle don't go! I love you too!" Sarah shouts. Kyle kisses her one more time and disappears into the light. Sarah sits there, crying. "Its ok mom, its all over. We've got the other Terminator. The bad one." John suddenly comes to her aid. The good Terminator, a little bloody but in one piece appears with Kristine and the dog. "Do you have to go too?" Sarah asks the Terminator. "Negative. My mission is not complete." It shockingly replies. John stands before it, realizing they never asked it what it came there for. "What is your mission?" "To protect and care for John, Kristine and Sarah Connor, to provide a secure environment for Michael Connor." The Terminator answers. "You sent yourself a father." Sarah smiles, and laughs at John. "Affirmative." The Terminator replies. It unknowingly makes a joke. Sarah stares at it, as it finally smiles a warm friendly smile. Perhaps it knows the meaning of a joke. "I think that's no problemmo. You gotta listen to people talk, so you don't want to sound like a dork all the time." John replied, smiling and repeating words he said long ago. Sarah remembers John teaching the Terminator how to act human. Perhaps the future John was able to program the Terminator to be more human. "Finally you get to meet Kyle. Do you think he will ever return?" Sarah says to John and turning to the Terminator. Terminator considers for a moment. "Files say that John Connor and the resistance were testing the new time displacement equipment, to go after the Terminators sent now in this time. It is probable." It says. Sarah nods. She knows that love never goes away, even after death. They face the black asphalt of the street, like an unknown highway Sarah so vaguely remembers. "Its over." John says. "But judgment day isn't over. Its still coming." Sarah warns. "We'll be ready." John takes Kristine's hand, and returns the Terminator's smile. "We'll fight." John adds. "Affirmative. We must prepare." The Terminator says. "Tell us whatever we need to do. We'll change fate again." Sarah smiles, and they go back into the house.  
  
THE END 


End file.
